


Devoted

by cbtothekk



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kira follower!reader, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pain kink if u squint, Yandere, blame tumblr, no beta we die like L, this fic is so nasty and i wont apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Kira must reward his most devoted follower, right?Request: Could I please request a yandere Light Yagami x shy virgin female reader? NSFW, non-con. I love the older more evil Light/Kira. Like how he is after the time skip. I’d like him possessive, demanding, controlling. like the reader is a weak shy and innocent little thing that he wants to control and make his. She is pro-Kira too so that is how he found her similar to Mikami maybe she was seen sticking up for Kira on tv or something? Is that okay?
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is so nasty and I will not apologise cuz I know yall are just as nasty as I am.

You were a supporter of Kira. A fan, a follower, a lover. When you had first heard of Kira, however, you had been conflicted.

On one hand, Kira’s morals were strong, only killing those who had wronged the world. But you knew that in the eyes of the law, Kira was evil.

But when Kira did it, when he finally freed you from your abusive ex-partner, had judged him as unworthy of the new world and saved you from a life of torment and misery, you knew you would do anything to show your saviour your love and support. He had saved you. He cared about you, cared for those who had done no wrong. He was your protector, and only _he_ could bring you salvation. So, it was decided. You had to do something, anything, to get God’s attention and thank him.

You had been an author, and with your new life, you knew what you had to do.

Utilizing your writing experience, you crafted a bible, one that you and other Kira supporters could follow and read to show your support and love for your God. For Kira, your saviour.

He must have seen you on the television, using your platform as a popular author to persuade the public. In an interview promoting the book, you received word from Kiyomi Takada, Kira’s spokesperson, that the Holy Book you had created was approved by God himself. He had praised you. God had noticed you and had authorised usage of the thing you had created for him.

You couldn’t be happier.

But in fact, you could.

His name… Light Yagami. This man, he had asked to meet you, to speak to him and the Japanese Police about Kira for their investigation. It was surprising, you knew you should decline, but there was something so interesting about this Light… you found yourself alone in a hotel room with him.

“Miss y/n… thank you for meeting me on such short notice, you must be so busy with the success of your recent book, I appreciate your presence.” You nodded in reply, ensuring him it was quite alright. He had yet to look you in the eye ever since the two of you sat down, in opposing seats.

“But I must ask, why does the Japanese Police wish to speak with me? I am a supporter of Kira, but I can’t say that I’ve ever had contact with him, nor do I know anything about him…”

Light paused like he was tossing an idea around in his head before he replied. “If it’s appropriate, I’d like to know the reason why you are so devoted… to Kira.”

You answered him, explaining how Kira was the reason you were even still alive. Light apologised, seeming slightly uncomfortable for bringing up a sore subject. But he did not attempt to convince you that it was merely a coincidence or to tarnish your image of Kira.

“He saved me, Mr Yagami… and I wrote this bible to show Kira that I am someone he can rely on, that I will support him even if the Japanese police won’t. I hope… that I can someday thank him for his work to create the new world… I want to show him my appreciation.”

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, eyes sultry and you could feel the heat blooming to your face. “Well then, Miss y/n, it seems your lucky day has arrived. The truth is… I _am_ Kira, and you, my dear follower, are someone special.”

Your eyes widened, and you could feel your hands shaking as you brought your gaze up. He stood, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his suit jacket.

“The Kira investigation is stuck at a standstill at this point… So, the police must follow any lead, no matter how small. But that is only a front, the real reason I am here is to commend you for your outstanding work… you truly understand what Kira’s idea of justice is, and have created guidelines that clearly outline how one much express their devotion. I am thoroughly impressed.”

Elation. Euphoria. How else could you describe your emotions other than pure and utter euphoria? But there was a small seed of doubt… You stood as well, backing up as he moved to the bedside.

“Before you ask me to prove myself as Kira, I’ll show you and squash any doubts.”

Light switched on the television, turning up the volume and watching you as you slowly turned to check the tv. You watched as Light checked his watch, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he clicked his fingers, “Now.”

Two… no three of the supposed Kira spokespeople shouted, eyes bugged and face red, clutching at their chests before collapsing.

“Now, does that diminish your doubts, hm?”

You turned back to face him; a grin plastered on your face as you stared. “God… I-… I don’t know what to say…”

Light strode towards, pushing you back into your seat and caged you in with his arms. “Then don’t speak.”

His lips pressed to yours, harsh and demanding. He moved his lips against your own, groaning at the feeling. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as one of his hands crept up your neck and slid into your hair.

“You deserve a reward for being such a good girl…”

Kira was kissing you. God was kissing you and fuck was he a _good_ kisser. You almost felt jealously bubble to the surface before you popped those thoughts… But you couldn’t just keep sitting there frozen when you were hot, everything was so hot and Light- no, Kira was hot and fuck….

Slowly, with shaking hands, you cupped his face and began to kiss back. He tasted of mint and a hint of coffee, his lips wet against yours and you could barely concentrate, he was addicting. He growled into your mouth, tongue sliding into your mouth and invading all of your senses.

You couldn’t help but whine when he pulled at your hair, keeping your head in place as he pulled away. A string of saliva connected your mouths and he made a lewd show of sucking it into his mouth. He looked like a feral wolf. His hair was ragged and unkempt, falling low over his eyes. His eyes… glowing red with carnal desire.

Wet kisses down your neck until he found that sweet little spot that had you clutching onto his shoulders and biting your lip to hold in your moans. You squirmed as his teeth sunk into your flesh without remorse, no doubt leaving purple splotches in places you just knew wouldn’t be easy to cover. It sent heat straight to your pussy, knowing that God himself was claiming you.

“Uh uh, you’re gonna moan for me, baby. No holding in those gorgeous noises, hm?”

You shook your head, cheeks flushed and panting.

“No? Aw, baby… that’s just not what I wanted to hear.” He mumbled into your throat, before biting down with enough force that blood pooled at the teeth-shaped dents in your skin.

You screamed, tears pooling in your eyes and nails digging into the man’s broad shoulders.

“That’s better, wasn’t so hard now was it?”

You couldn’t answer, not when his hands were ripping your blouse open and you were watching the buttons bounce away. You couldn’t help but squeal and cover your chest.

“Now answer me.”

His hands ghosted down your frame and moving to tug at your skirt. You lifted your hips and he pulled your panties off with your skirt. He pocketed the panties before beginning to unbuckle his belt. But before he could finish undoing his pants, you were pushing him back, falling to your knees before him.

“Thank you… I don’t know what I- ah! …did. Please… oh please…to deserve this…” You spoke between broken moans. He snickered.

“Oh?” He looked over you with curious eyes.

Making quick work of his zipper, you pulled down his boxers and freed his half-hard cock from its confines. “Oh fuck…”

It was long with little girth, matching his lanky frame. But you knew that you would struggle enough with how fucking long it was, it was probably a blessing it wasn’t that thick. Hands tangled in your hair while you began to kiss down the length of it, feeling it twitch in your soft hands. Precum dribbled out the slit, salty on your tongue. He gripped your hair harder, silently hurrying you.

You took the head into your hot mouth, tongue circling it and tucking your teeth away. He growled at you to stop teasing him as he used his grip on your hair to choke you on his cock. You sucked hard and hollowed your cheeks, pushing your face into his pelvis, nose tickling the hair at the base. You continued even when your eyes filled with tears, skin burning scarlet and lungs screaming for air. You would die sucking your Gods dick if it was his wish. Anything for the God of the new world.

He pulled you off his cock, groaning as his dick weighed down on your tongue, heaving hot puffs of air onto it as you caught your breath. Light’s hips bucked into your face and he held you in place. He loved the way you looked, fighting your basic human instincts to survive just to please you. You were devoted, he would give you that.

“Oh fuck… look at you. Willing to suffocate on my cock… what a fucking slut.”

Erratically fucking your throat, no rhyme or rhythm. Chasing his high. Gagging on his cock only spurred him on more. Drool covered your chin, your juices leaking onto the floor from your sopping pussy. Doe eyes locked on his feral grin.

He fucked your mouth, pushing deeper and deeper into you as endless praise left his lips. “Yes… take this cock, y/n… fuuuck……” he was losing composure quickly.

A hand slipped down past your hips but was kicked away promptly. “Nuh-uh, you’re gonna cum on this cock.”

“…But first, take my seed.”

His hips stuttered as thick strings of cum hit the back of your throat, swallowing around him until it hurt, wailing around his length.

“Fucking swallow your God’s cum.”

When he pulled out, he admired the white fluid staining your tongue. And then you swallowed, savouring the salty taste.

Strong hands pushed your shoulders, back thumping against the carpet and his hands were between your legs once more. Two long fingers thrust inside, knuckle by knuckle until they curled upwards and began stroking the soft spongey flesh of that spot. The palm of his hand rubbed against your clit. You moaned, loud and long and it had him thrusting his fingers in and out faster.

So close. Just a bit more. “Please….. please oh please Kira- hnngnhhh _please_ …”

Just before you could reach euphoria, he removed his fingers, scooping up your juices to spread across his cock that had sprung back to life.

He rubbed the tip across your slit, dipping in the hole and giving you a taste of what could be, but then he was pulling away and grinding gently again. It circled your clit, never quite touching it. He thrust so that it caught on your fluttering entrance and slid upwards, pulled back and repeated the action. He did this until his cock throbbed against your cunt and you were racking sobs through your shaking chest, begging _oh please, can you fuck your aching cunt oh please sir-_

You screamed, your arms flailed wildly, desperately grappling for something to hold onto as he split you open on his dick, his guttural groan resounding throughout the empty room. Leaving no time for you to adjust as he pulled out part-way, slowly and teasing before bucking back into you with a force that had your tits bouncing and your skin burning against the carpet.

Lights hands slide down your legs, holding onto your ankles and hauling them up over his shoulders and bending you in fucking half, reaching so much _deeper_ inside your drenched cunt. Your hands held onto his shoulders for dear life as he fucked a symphony in your pussy that you’re sure even Beethoven would be proud of.

You’re so close, the pleasure in your core building as your whole body heats up. You’re so close… Light smacks away your hand as you reach for your clit, using his own fingers to tease it until that pleasure reaches its crescendo. Your walls squeeze his cock in a vice grip as you release over his cock. Distantly, you hear someone screaming, and you realise it’s _you_.

He’s laughing, driving his cock into you at an erratic pace as he chases his own high.

When he finishes, its while his hand is on your throat and his length buried deep into your still-spasming cunt.

You hear a door close. You sit up. A blanket was placed over you and you were alone. The sweat and cum had been cleaned up by a damp washcloth, presumably by Light… no… Kira.

Kira.

A note had been left on the bed, you winced as you stood to go over and read it. You had a bad case of carpet burn.

‘I will be in touch very soon, my dearest follower.’

You would await his call. Anything for your God.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, cowards.


End file.
